Dance with the Devil
by iLUFFLEScookies
Summary: Now relationships between Heaven and Hell are good. That is until one highranking demon named Gilbert Belischmeidt comes on Buissness and sets his sights for his mate to be one Rina Kuchiki. Uh oh there comes the brother. HIATUS


Here's another crossover for you all! Hope you enjoy it!

Je'taime- Luffles/ Kitty

Disclaimer: WHY CAN'T BLEACH OR HETALIA OWN TO ME? Your raise me up belongs to who ever wrote it.

A young woman sat in a lush garden on a stone bench humming quietly.

" You raise me up~ so I can stand on Mountains~" She hummed softly

With each hum and each delicate note of music that flowed from her the flowers began to bloom to their fullest.

"Rina imouto." A man said as he entered the garden seeing his younger sister there.

" Big Brother!" The women said running up to him and, hugging him enthusiastically. The man paused for a moment before hugging her back at first with a small rare smile on his face. The younger women pulled away with a small frown.

"Big Brother! You should smile more often! Maybe then your squad would be thinking of you as nicer kinder person!" She said pouting slightly at her twin brother.

Byakuya Kuchiki let another one of his rare smiles come over on his face. His little twin sister was a bit naïve.

"I'm afraid that if I did smile more often around them then it would shock them all into oblivion." He said with a rare chuckle slipping past his lips.

Rina pouted and twirled her dress twirling around her figure as she did so.

" I don't see why! Why don't you try? I mean it'd be nice for you to do that once in awhile in front of your squad!" She said as she twirled easily in the moonlight.

Byakuya chuckled again." Yes but my smiles are reserved for you little sister." He said, still smiling.

"Well fine then." Rina said still pouting.

"It's time for dinner little sister. Today...we have a guest..." He said drawing out the part about a guest.

"Oh is it Ichigo again?" She said twirling again cheerfully "He and Ruka are cute together don't you think?"

"No..well yes the orange haired brat is over, but we have a different guest dining with us." He said a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"Who is it then big brother?" She said curious now.

"The high ranking demon from hell...Gilbert Belischmeidt" He said bitterly

Rina froze slightly at that. "Why would he be here big brother?" She asked.

""We are..to be...making better relations with Hell." He said still bitter about the whole situation.

"Ah so this is where you have been Lord Kuchiki." A man said.

Byakuya moved quickly in front of his sister. When he heard the mans voice.

"Big Brother who is that?" She questioned trying to see around him.

"Hello there Birdie" He said bending down to her height smiling at her.

Rina smiled shyly at the man before her. He was an albino, but had a nice easy way around him, yet there was something that made him seem like a predator. Byakuya glared fiercely at the man, who was smiling away at his younger sister.

"Would you care to dine with us mein frau." He said smiling and extending his hand to her in the gentle man like fashion of the Victorian era.

She shyly took his hand (much to the horror of her brother who was thinking of ways to beat him up that wouldn't get him in trouble or start a war.).

Gilbert smiled at the petit younger twin of the Kuchiki family and lead her back out of the garden into the Kuchiki families dining room.

Mean while as they had left Byakuya behind in the garden...

Byakuya was seething. Just what the hell was with his sisters naivety! Was she so simple sometimes she could she not see that the man was a predator and a demon at that too!

He let out an angry growl and punched a hole into the wall.

"My my, Byakuyabo! Mad that your sister went of with our little albino guest?" A woman with purple hair said purring sadistically, laughing.

"Oh shut the hell up Yoruichi." He growled at her.

She just laughed and jumped over the wall with cat-like grace.

"Now, now Byakuyabo! Be nice now won't you? She said grinning as she vanished over the wall easily her mocking laughter left in her wake.

He really really hated this right now. He really really hated that damn women.

"Oh fuck off." He said out of character angrily, before storming away.

TO BE CONTINUED! Wow Byakuya sure is out of character.


End file.
